Little Ninja Christmas
by LilNinjaWolf
Summary: A Christmas gift given to me, featuring a ninja turtle version of "The Little Drummer Boy".


**A Christmas gift fic from Saiyura. :)

* * *

**

**Little Ninja Christmas  
**  
It was empty. Cleared out. Cleaned. It was as if he never touched it, as if he never existed in the first place. Somewhere along the lines he had lost everything and now, with two steps backwards to take in everything he failed to before, he realized how much he had failed as a leader and as a brother.

It was strange to be out on the streets prior to Christmas morning and him not being Raphael or Michelangelo. It was strange to him to be standing in the middle of the war torn roads where glass was hidden under each snow pile. It wasn't his fault that he was currently alone holding a hand to the gash in his neck praying that someone would come to save him like Donatello, but he knew for a fact what their reaction would be to a talking turtle of 155 lbs. that was currently standing at 5 feet and 3 inches.

It had started last week, an infection really. It didn't affect animals, thankfully he was an animal, but it did strange things to the humans that were infected. The first was they lost all hair. The second they began to lose speech. And the last… they died.

A handful of people from New York down to Pennsylvania survived before they too were killed like ravenous pigs and cows for the slaughter. He had survived because he had been in the sewers during this time, but not his brothers… not all three of his brothers and Father… and his two human friends who did survive thanks to them and their genius turtle in purple.  
"Where do I turn?" He stopped in the cold snowy streets his ankles already deep into the frosty death before he headed into a building to find warmer clothes. He had to get something warmer on since he knew what the cold did to him: Hibernation.

"What next? Am I going-." He paused as a smell hit him, it was cold and frozen but there, and he grunted with disgust. This was humiliating. He looked down at the bodies of the dead littering the floor.

A family. He gagged feeling his stomach turn and he looked a bit more around the room until he spotted a Christmas tree.

That is where the silly grin came to his face and he walked forward and sat next to it ignoring the smell knowing his body would get use to it quickly. He gave a small sigh of content before lifting his head and then plugged in the tree.

It worked, astoundingly, and he continued to smile, "Maybe this won't be… too bad?" But he still didn't have his brothers with him. He felt like crying as he heard the music of 'little drummer boy' come on and choked back tears as he sang his own version of it.

"Come they told me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born world to see," He wanted to cry as he thought of this world as he knew it now three turtles short and a rat of a father gone.

"Pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest people we bring  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the world," again he chocked unable to continue to sing as he felt tears stinging his eyes for a few minutes thinking how his family would have been singing the true version with him instead of venting his emotions out on nothing but how Christmas was ending in a horribly gruesome manner.

"So honor them  
Pa rum pum pum pum,  
When they come." With a small laugh he heard bangs from outside, another soul dead and soon to be him as he judged the distance.

"I just hope my brothers died… in a less gruesome manner then I shall be." He said to nothing but corpses. "They'll come in here soon hearing the music… seeing the lights…" with a sigh he closed his eye to continue where the music was.

"Little solider  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
I 'm a wounded turtle," he heard the guns closer and shivered before closing his eyes tightly and sang louder hoping his brothers would hear him and he wouldn't be so scared at giving up without the fight he knew they'd expect.

Drums lasted in the air for a few minutes before the sections of speaking would be returned,

"Shall I die like them?  
Pa rum pum pum  
On my own." He listened as the door to the place he was in was busted open and he shifted his mask so he wouldn't be tempted to look this person in the eye.

He allowed the music to carry on without words as heavy breathing, an inhalation of shock, and then the sound of metal rising up before the last part of the song came to his mind and he opened his mouth to sing it before he too died like his brothers.

"Then they smiled at me  
Pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my bro's."  
The shot rang out through the house before he felt his heart stop, for a few seconds, and he lifted his head crying. He was dying and his brothers-.

"My son?" it was soft and it was ragged with fear.

"Damn… Leo?" his head swam as he cracked a small smile. He'd be with his brothers… back with them… his head swam from blood lost and he swore his body was screaming in pain.

"LEO!" it was stronger pulling his attention upwards before the mask he wore was ripped from his face and he saw three faces of turtles, a rat, and two humans looking at him.

"You… okay…" his voice was weak but he felt the relief he had been hoping for surging through his body as he closed his eyes where the tears still flowed down from. "I'm… glad…" and he felt his body relax against the hug he was pulled into and felt the tears.

Leo had left peacefully on Christmas morning with a smile of joy knowing his brothers', friends… his family… had survived…

If only he hadn't been shot.


End file.
